


Movie Night at the Diner

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Drabble requests December 2020 [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Movie Night, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Cherri brings some tapes over to the Diner
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Drabble requests December 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041720
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Movie Night at the Diner

The familiar sound of Cherri’s ancient, rusted pickup truck precedes his arrival by several minutes, and by then, the Four have gathered on the front porch, the Girl riding on Poison’s shoulders, both hands holding tight to his hair to keep herself from falling. Poison winces, but doesn’t object, and Cherri hops down from the driver’s seat, a crate of old VHS tapes tucked under his arm. 

It’s Kobra who starts forward with a grin, signing something just to Cherri, and he laughs, leaning into Kobra’s side with a smile, the two of them beginning to set up the movies.


End file.
